


【SD】妄想

by Doflamingocoat26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Androgyny, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Other, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doflamingocoat26/pseuds/Doflamingocoat26
Summary: 警告：双性丁注意，剧烈ooc，大量泥塑成分。如题，全是我的妄想，想写个很做作的色情脑洞罢了，没带脑子写。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	【SD】妄想

其一

“Mother，Mother。”

Sam跪在教堂的圣母像前，月光透过彩色花窗落到他身上，他的圣母身上，陶瓷反着光，永远年轻的圣母，不会老去的圣母，她的眼泪永远无法滴落，她仁慈得低着眼，她的信徒跪在那里。

“Mother，”Sam的脸颊上还有血迹，他难过得将要落泪，他跪着，沾满干涸鲜血的手攥住圣母的衣摆，“您为什么不回答我了，不要抛弃我，请让我给您奉献。”

“我为我生命中前十六年的无知，恶，不敬神再次致歉，请您原谅我。”

他从衣服内侧鼓囊的兜里取出一颗装在塑料袋里的滚烫心脏，小心翼翼把它举到手上，他浸在银白里被月光洗涤，纯洁真挚，身体与灵魂都交给了他的圣母，他的爱。

月光下，圣母像的肚腹处伸出一只手，缓慢得一个人从陶瓷像里跌落出来，赤裸的拥有数对翅膀的人。

“Mother！”

Sam接住落下的人，他不知如何称呼这有着一头短刺的金发的造物，他有一张似乎是男人的脸，但这造物并不拥有性别，他太美了，无法被性别定义。

初遇那天晚上，Sam茫然发问，你是不是天使，可那造物却摇摇头，他不会发声，他蜷缩在地板上，与月光融为一体，而Sam忽然明白了何谓神，何谓母亲，那个他生命中从未出现过的女人，从未有过的定义。

那我便称您为母亲（Mother）。

他接过Sam手中的心脏，额头贴上Sam的，Sam伸手环住他，动做轻柔，像环住一束光。肮脏丑陋的心脏在那双手里溶解进入那具身体，Sam感觉怀里的身体变得更有实感了。

“Mother……”Sam合上了眼，紧贴在Mother的胸膛，而那美丽的造物第一次抬起了眼，他抚摸着Sam柔软的头发盯着月亮。

他有一双纯黑的眼睛。

其二

只要Mother需要，我的心脏也不算什么。

Sam剖开女孩的胸膛，她的尖叫闷在毛巾里，敞开的胸膛里心脏在扑通扑通跳动，他毫不在意得切下那颗心脏，无法出声的Mother在脑海里传递了信息给他，他该奉献什么给他。

Sam，我想活下去，我需要处女的心脏，我需要你。

又一个夜晚，Sam带上还有温度的心脏匆匆赶往教堂，他推开大门，却看到熟悉的人影躺在地上。

“Mother！”Sam飞一般冲过去，把地上的人抱进怀里，他惊讶得发觉自己头一次感觉到了怀里这具身体的重量，翅膀，皮肤，一切都变得真实。

有个声音在Sam脑海中响起，Sam头一次听到了Mother的声音，是个男性的声音，他庆幸自己没有用错人称。

Sam，你希望我是什么呢？

希望您是什么？

任何你想要的，任何，Sam。

天，Mother……我……

我懂了，Sam请呼唤我的名字，Dean。

Sam瞪大眼睛，怀里的人微笑着抚摸着他的脸颊，他感觉到口袋里的心脏消失了，怀里的人变得更重了。

“Dean？”

“Sam。”

哗啦哗啦，Dean的翅膀凋落成细小的金色碎片碎在空气里，他身上环绕的柔光消失了，一些小小的雀斑生长出来，洒在他奶白的胸膛，落在他的鼻尖，他依旧赤裸着，在Sam怀中蜷缩着，金绿的眼睛半阖有些紧张得夹紧大腿。

“感谢你赋予我肉身。”Dean抬起一点头亲吻Sam的脸颊，手掌放在他的胸口迷惑得看着大男孩，“你希望我成为你的母亲，你的父亲，你的兄长，你的爱人，这太复杂了。”

“不，不，Mo……Dean，你只需要做你自己。”Sam紧紧抱着Dean心脏疯狂跳着，手指用力陷入那具新生的肉体，那双清澈的眼睛让他羞愧让他疯狂。

“我自己？”Dean仿佛恍然大悟，他一只手捂住Sam的双眼，“我渴望完整，而你渴望我让你完整。”

Sam没明白他的话，当那只手从眼前挪开时，他诧异得发现Dean拥有了性器官，属于男人的，属于女人的，两副完整美丽的性器。

落在他柔软的腿间，同无性别一样美丽。

其三

如果信仰的神就在自己的身边，坐在自己的床上，信徒该如何祈祷，信徒该如何向他坦白自己的罪。

Mother，我想要亵渎你。

Sam破旧的小公寓里，Dean披着Sam给他的外套坐在床上，白皙的长腿露在外面，绵软的大腿压在床垫上微微摊开，圆润的脚趾落在地板上。他茫然又惊讶得看着周遭的一切，这房间里所有的东西都是他不曾见过的，但Sam并没有告诉他可不可以触碰这些东西，Dean只能安静地等待。

“我拿了新的被子来。”Sam抱着一床被子推门进来，回来的路上他察觉到Dean的皮肤有些凉，现在的Dean似乎并没有什么神力。他轻轻扯下Dean披在身上的外套用柔软的被子包裹住他，跪在床边捧起Dean的右脚，同样白皙的脚掌上有一个暗红色的小伤口，那是回来的路上不小心蹭到的，Sam心疼极了，从口袋里掏出棉签和创可贴小心得处理着。

Dean并没察觉到什么糟糕的感觉，但Sam说他受伤了，他歪着头抓紧身上的被子，被它包裹着很温暖，脚并没有被包裹着，但被Sam的手掌托着却比身体还要烫，这太奇怪了。

“这很严重吗？”Dean小心翼翼得发问，指指脚，“你看起来很难过。”

“不严重，我只是……”Sam抬起头，眼睛湿润又明亮，那Dean想亲吻他，“Dean，我只是不想你受到一丁点的伤害。”

他们沉默了好一会，Sam像是鼓起天大的勇气，他胸膛起伏着，在Dean圆润的膝盖上吻了一下。

“我们都需要休息，需要睡眠，明天见好吗？”Sam微笑着起身，“我就在客厅，如果需要随时叫我。”

Dean忽然瞪大眼睛扯住Sam的衣角，抬头盯着他，“你要离开？我们不是要成为一个整体吗，为什么要离开？”

Sam瞬间红了脸，他无法看向那双纯真的眼睛，他犹豫得抚摸着Dean的手背。

“我不需要睡眠，但人类都需要，在你入睡时我可以保护你。”Dean站起来，他赤裸着，抱住比自己高一些的大男孩，“我希望我们可以一直拥抱，无法发声时我没办法告诉你这个。”

柔软，温暖，Sam不知所措得看着怀里那个金色的头顶，双手不知如何摆放在空气中挣扎半天最终却还是落在Dean的腰上，他亲吻Dean的耳后，沉重得满是欲望气息的呼吸碎在白净纯洁的身体，“只要你想，那我们就拥抱。”

其四

在黑暗里，柔软，温暖，手指陷入肉感的皮肤，干燥的被子包裹着赤裸的身体，Sam从未感觉到过这种彻骨的安全感，他抱着Dean，蜷起身体，脸颊贴着他胸膛，那如同幼女似的微微鼓起的胸脯。

可此时此刻他却失去了性欲，他得到了更深邃，更隐秘的东西，性与那感觉相比是如此不值一提，他只想拥抱着，死在他怀里，或与他融为一体，天啊，想到会分离，巨大的痛苦便会袭来，他用会使人发痛的力道死死捏着Dean的皮肤，可怀里的人只是温柔的承受着。

“不必痛苦。”Dean亲吻Sam的头发，“我的孩子，我属于你，我的肉体，我的灵魂。”

“不，是我属于你。”Sam吸入带着Dean皮肤温热味道的空气，“我想我就是为了遇到你才降生。”

Dean安抚婴儿般轻拍着Sam，直到他的呼吸渐渐变得平和，规律，像个真正的婴儿。孩子，属于我的男孩，Dean为这个概念欢欣，他迷恋手掌下Sam发丝的触感，他是为Sam诞生的天使，即使堕落了也只属于他。

在诞生后的时间里他一直住在空无一物的白里，等待着去照看那属于他的孩子，他像个住在白里的玩物，他向每个来到房间的人问，“我可以去看他了吗？”

每个人的回答都一样，“不，不行”

于是他就做着从诞生以来唯一的一件事，等待，直到有一条蛇钻进了房间。

“蛇，我可以去看他了吗？”

“啊，可以，当然可以，不过会有一些疼。”

“我不怕疼。”

于是他掉下了天堂，掉进了一座冰冷的雕像，蛇告诉他，只有处女的心脏能让你活下去，你已经是恶魔了，你要诱惑那个男孩。

他不明白何为诱惑，他只想活下去，然后找到自己应该守护的男孩，是恶魔是天使又有什么所谓，他只会爱。

而现在他得到了男孩，他的任务就只剩了一个，保护他并让他快乐。

但如何让一个人类快乐呢？Dean抱着Sam思索了整晚，这问题超乎他的理解范围，他需要学习。

Sam醒来便看见Dean正看着他，清澈的金绿瞳孔盛满爱意，他抚摸着自己的脸颊，轻声说：“早安。”

窗外昏沉的天气也挡不住Sam的好心情，他微笑着吻上Dean的锁骨，“早安。”

安逸的早晨在教Dean穿衣洗漱中过去了，Sam决定带他出门去买些食物，家里没什么吃的了，钱包应该还撑得住两个人的口粮。

在街上Dean像个胆怯的孩子般扯着Sam的衣角，他从未见过这么多人类，这么多花花绿绿的东西，食物，玩具，电视机，手机，电脑，太多了，一切都让他感到恐惧。

忽然他的手被抓住了，Sam的手掌非常温暖。“没事的，有我在，不用害怕。”

Dean狂跳的心脏莫名其妙随着他的声音平静下来，他的世界里一瞬间又只剩下了他。

哐啷，一个空易拉罐砸到Sam额头，街角晃悠出来几个人，为首那红头发男孩吹着口哨，“哎呦，今天带马子了？”

几个人逼着他们进了小巷子，Sam用身体挡着Dean，他看到了他们腰间的枪，“Alan我最近没欠过你钱吧。”

“是没有。”他盯着Dean的脸，“不过你在这地盘上混也没少给我捣过乱吧？”

他抬抬手指，另外几个人便把Sam堵在墙角，几个枪口顶着他的肚子，“我也不是什么坏人，小美人跟我玩会就行。”

“你敢！”

咔嚓，有人给子弹上了膛。

Dean瞪大眼睛看着Sam，丝毫没有为Alan的靠近分神，“Sam，他们把什么放到你身上了？”

“哈哈哈！你马子还是个傻子？”Alan大笑不止，扯着Dean的领子拉到Sam面前，“这是枪！砰得一响，你小男友就死了哈哈哈哈！”

死？不可以，不可以，不可以！！！！

Dean浑身颤抖着，他恶狠狠盯着Alan，抬起手，狠狠的握拳，“谁都不能让Sam死！！”

Alan嘴巴和眼睛忽然开始发光，旋即砰得一声，整个人炸开消失在空气里，连灰都没剩下。

所有人都呆住了，只有Dean还在动作，松手，攥拳，再松手，再攥拳，直到所有人都消失，那里只剩Sam和他。

他惊恐得大睁着纯黑的眼睛，“不能让Sam死。”

其五

Sam不知道自己是怎么带着Dean回到家里的，他搂着发抖的Dean，第一次明白了自己所爱的所拥有的的事什么。

他说他不是天使，他有一双纯黑的眼睛。

他拉上窗帘，轻轻抬起Dean的下巴，那双纯黑的眼睛不停往外涌着泪水，Sam体内最深最暗的角落在苏醒，“Mother，Dean，让我看看你的翅膀好吗？”

唰啦，泛着温暖光晕的翅膀们出现在他背后，那双漆黑的眼睛还在哭泣，Sam紧紧抱住了他，他亲吻他的堕落天使，他的纯洁恶魔，温柔的爱着他的造物，如果天堂无法让Dean留在那里，那或许地狱才是对的。

“不能让Sam死，”Dean紧紧抓住Sam的手，“我好不容易才看到你，不能去天堂也不能去地狱。”

“我要让你快乐，保护你，这就是我被创造出来的原因。”

“我们可以一起快乐。”Sam抚摸Dean柔软的羽毛，“永远在这里，相信我。”

“我永远相信你。”

窗外更暗了，空气潮湿冰凉，开始有雨点拍打在窗户上，啪，啪，啪，直到那声音再也无法判别出独立的雨点，没人知道为什么初春会下这样的瓢泼大雨，也没人在意，每个人都有比关心这场雨更重要的事要做。

Dean赤裸得陷进柔软的被褥，他收起了翅膀，那些细小的雀斑又回到他身体上，他专注得看着Sam脱下衣服，强壮的属于青年的身体，他错过了许多年，但现在开始他将不会错过Sam成长中的一分一毫。

他隐约得知道Sam想做什么，他从他的意识里读到了一些模糊的画面，同阴茎，阴道还有那个排出秽物的地方相关，但现在他已经读不到任何东西了。Sam的力量在苏醒，强大深邃又原始的力量，渴望着拥有的力量，而Dean心甘情愿被他吞噬占有。

Sam有些惊讶得看着忽然抬起手抚摸自己脸颊的Dean，他看起来那么平静，丝毫没有惧怕和犹豫，他对性一无所知却那么坦然，坦然的色情，“你不害怕吗？”

“我不知道，但你在这里，我的身体是你的，你希望我害怕吗？”Dean微微敞开大腿，露出美丽的下体，那画面落在Sam眼睛上作用在他的阴茎上。Dean属于女性的器官那么小而精致，颜色是略深的红，那狭长的缝隙已经湿润了，阴唇轻轻开合透明的黏液滑落到床单上，他的阴茎比正常男性的要稍小一些，半硬得搭在柔软嫩白的小腹上。

“不，你只要做你自己，如果你感到害怕，你就害怕，快乐就快乐，难过就哭，不必为了我，你只要做你自己，任何你想做的。”Sam分开Dean的大腿，腰身卡进他腿间，肉实的大腿无师自通得夹住他的腰，那窄窄的缝隙被Sam抵着摩擦，“为你自己快乐起来吧。”

Dean有些懵懂得点头，他咬着嘴唇发出细小的呻吟，身体微微泛着粉红，他感觉身体热的离奇，身体像在沸腾，把血液里的空气都蒸腾掉了，他张开嘴巴试图吸入更多的空气，但控制不住的声音却从他的喉咙跑出来，灼热的阴茎压着他的女性器官，那是他诞生以来从未有过得感觉。

不同于疼痛，不同于爱，不同于一切他所知的，他在脑子里搜索，终于想起了一个词——欲望。

想要被占有，想爱他，想要被爱，这一切都是欲望，从一开始他就不是纯洁的造物，他即是欲望本身。

Sam的手指轻抚着柔软的凹陷试探性得插入一个指节，那穴里的温暖和湿润超乎他的想象，这也是Dean的能力吗？还是他就是这样淫荡。他笑起来，轻吻Dean的脸颊，猛地把整根手指插进去，身下的人剧烈得颤抖着，他抽动手指，每一次抽插都会引起新一轮的颤抖。

一根，两根，三根，粘稠的爱液浸透Sam的手掌，Dean粗重的喘着，但他却丝毫没有慢下动作直到Dean迎来人生第一次高潮，他错愕又沉迷，穴痉挛得夹紧手指，两条长腿无助得踩着床单。

“这就是性高潮。”Sam抽出沾满爱液的手指，在Dean红肿的嘴唇上涂抹着，“和拥抱相比，哪个更让你愉快呢？”

Dean皱起眉头，他无法回答，Sam心知肚明，“看来是默许，那接下来让我们一起快乐吧，会让你感觉更，更，更愉快，和我一起。”

早已无力抵抗的肉穴温顺得吞下侵入者，那层薄薄的瓣膜什么都阻挡不了，一点血丝从交合处流出，Sam停下来确保Dean没有感觉到过分的疼痛才继续动作，他在Dean耳边低低呢喃着，“Mother的处女属于我了。”

Dean感到一种美妙的酸胀，他的身体被打开了，滚烫坚硬的东西在属于女性的器官里抽插，他无法控制自己的身体，声音，颤抖，眼泪一个都不能，他想一条在暴风雨中浮沉的船，他什么都没有，只能紧紧抱住Sam，他唯一的宝贝。

他的喘息，眼睛，手指，他的一切都让Dean感觉自己下身变得更加湿润泥泞，他在自己的身体上留下牙印和吻痕，血珠从伤口涌出被Sam吮吸干净，肉体碰撞声伴着Dean甜腻的叫床声在房间里回响。

Sam没命得胡乱操着身下温顺的人，他吮吸他的血，让他的肉穴变得肿胀又红肿，但这还不够，还不够，Sam感觉无名的愤怒在身体里冲撞。

我要让他完全属于我，没人能再碰他，要让他成为一个真正的母亲。

他射在Dean身体里，而后温柔的抱住他，舔舐留在他身体上尚未结痂的伤口。

“你会为我成为一个真正的母亲吗？”Sam像在自言自语。

“我会的。”

END.

番外

Sam觉得自己能嗅到阳光，他被温暖环绕着，Dean正垂下眼帘，他白皙肉感的身体上尚带着未消退的牙印和吻痕，今天天气晴朗，阳光穿透脏污的窗帘投到Dean身上，他身上细小的汗毛几乎融化在光里。

“早啊。”Dean微笑着亲吻Sam的额头，“今天需要去工作吗？”

“如果可以我真希望一秒都不离开。”Sam静静抱着赤裸的人，吮吸他圆润肩头已经结痂的牙印，“抱歉让你自己呆着家里。”

“这没什么，我从诞生之后就一直在等待，至少我现在知道夜幕降临时你就会回来。”

那双金绿的眼睛在阳光里闪烁着，温柔又生机勃勃，独属于他的滑腻温热的体香萦绕在Sam鼻尖，那气味让他想起婴儿，想起母乳，想起一切柔软和美好的。

Sam知道自己有多爱他，也知道自己有多怕失去他，多怕别人看到他会把他从身边夺走，撕扯他的翅膀，占有他的身体。绝对不行，那设想只是出现在脑海里就让Sam怒不可遏。

Dean只能是我的，把他关在这里，不见天日，这是必须的，这不是惩罚，不是囚禁，他多爱我，他明白的。

这是为了他，是为了他。

Sam在满是脏污的破烂地下仓库毫不留情得捶打得被绑在铁床上的人，那个虚弱的男人依旧活着，他睁着纯黑的眼睛怪异得笑着。

“你身上有那家伙的味道，真臭。”

回答他的是更重的拳头，他的手腕被毫不留情割开，伤口深得手掌几乎都要断掉，鲜血喷涌而出，Sam凑过去大口大口喝着腥臭的血。

“喝吧，喝吧，懦夫，我也为你会是王的最佳选择。”恶魔扯起嘴角，“结果你只是个被婊子勾了魂的淫虫。”

“连那婊子的血都不敢喝，它又不会死，你怕什么？”

Sam把刀狠狠插进他的喉咙，血泡在刀与皮肤接触的部分咕嘟着，他还想说些什么，但大量的血从他口里涌出，口鼻都被堵住，他依旧咕哝着，身体上那些被弄出来的伤口在缓慢愈合。

“你不配提及跟他相关的任何事。”Sam脸颊上全是血，他抬起手，手指微曲，现在他能清晰得感觉到手心里恶魔灵魂的质感，黏糊又恶心，“你们都不配，天堂，地狱，我哪里都不会去我就在这里。”

濒死的男人怪叫着，他说不出话来，Sam满意得捏着他的灵魂，他现在已经变得强大了，再也不会有人能触碰Dean，他的天使绝不容许有人来亵渎。

离开地下室的时候已经是午后时分，有些小混混头目已经赶忙把厚厚的信封塞给Sam，随即便像躲瘟神似得小跑离开。不过今天Sam心情很好，他又在街区里发现了新的恶魔，从第一个来找自己的恶魔开始这已经第五个了，吸食恶魔血这件事是如何开始的已经不太重要了，他现在只想要更多更多。

他推开家门，Dean躺在床上睡着，之前Sam不知道为什么他也需要睡眠，在开始吸食恶魔血之后他才明白了，他无意识得吸取了Dean相当多能量，他现在在靠近人类的那一侧，等力量恢复才会不再疲倦。

Sam小心爬上床，轻轻环住Dean，他轻轻舔着Dean肩头的血痂，他的血液是恶魔血所没有的甜，清澈，让人上瘾。

他动作足够轻但还是吵醒了Dean，怀里的人迷迷蒙蒙睁开眼，他在Sam怀里动了动好可以让脸颊贴着Sam的胸膛，“你身上有恶魔的气味。”

“对不起亲爱的。”Sam的大手顺着Dean脊柱的弯曲缓慢向下滑动着，“让你闻到糟糕的气味了。”

“不，”手指没入股缝继续往前探着，直到碰到湿热的软肉，Dean的鼻息变的甜腻，“我是你的，你可以喝我的血。”

“但我绝不会伤害你。”Sam的手指暧昧的在穴口按压，轻轻插入一个指节又抽出，“绝对不会。”

猜测人类的心对Dean来说太复杂了，他读不懂太多，但他读得懂Sam对他的爱，他的灵魂都在说爱你，这就够了。Dean微笑着环住Sam的脖子，缓慢色情得伸出舌尖舔弄Sam的嘴唇。

“不管你是绿眼睛还是黑眼镜，Sammy，我都爱你。”

“我也是。”

Sam的动作是前所未有的温柔，他一言不发，Dean却像能听到他的每一句话。这感觉奇妙而无法言说，简直就像Sam在爱抚自己的灵魂。

满足感和快感淹没了Dean，他看到Sam的眼睛变成了纯黑的，眼泪不受控制的流出来。

“我知道，我都知道。”Sam的嘴唇没有动，但Dean还是听到了他的声音，“不要伤心，这是我的选择，我会永远在你身边。”

“天堂要杀死你，那天堂就是错的，地狱要伤害你，那地狱就是错的，直到我毁灭我都会属于你，你也会属于我。。”

“我已经属于你了。”Dean拥紧Sam，“那里都不想去，我只要在这里，在你的世界。”

Sam抚摸Dean柔软的金发，“好，就在这个世界。”

在这个即将属于我们的世界。

END.


End file.
